Deux soeurs
by JYudith
Summary: Les vacances commencent et les amis des jumelles Parvatie et Padma ont bien du mal à comprendre pourquoi celles-ci refusent même de se parler après une dispute. Après tout, elles sont jumelles, non ?


Padma Patil posa sa valise dans le filet à bagages et se mit à lire un magazine, ignorant sa soeur jumelle Pavarti qui faisait de même en face d'elle. Elles passèrent le voyage ainsi, sans s'adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard. La raison de cette froideur l'une envers l'autre était très simple : elles s'étaient disputées. Vraiment disputées, au point de s'ignorer mutuellement depuis plusieurs jours. Laquelle avait haussé le ton en première ou commençait à insulter l'autre ? Elles ne le savaient plus et cela n'avait aucune importance. Elles étaient fâchées depuis dix jours et c'était bien là le plus grave. Jamais elles n'étaient restées en froid aussi longtemps, mais après tout il est tellement facile de s'ignorer lorsqu'un blason vous sépare. Vus n'êtes pas dans le même dortoir, pas la même salle commune, pas les mêmes cours. Leurs amis ne comprenaient pas comment elles pouvaient être disputées aussi longtemps. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre qu'elles n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'elles ne l'étaient auparavant. Ces « Maisons » les avaient séparées il y a longtemps et cela se voyait : elles avaient grandi séparées l'une de l'autre, certes la séparation n'était qu'un blason, mais il était le symbole de tout un fossé. Comment Padma pourrait-elle consoler Parvati lorsque celle-ci faisait un cauchemar si elles ne dorment pas dans le même dortoir ? Comment Parvatie pourrait-elle soutenir Padma quand elle se sentait mal ? Comment deux jumelles pourraient rester proches si elles ne vivent plus ensemble ?

C'est cette barrière qui les empêche aujourd'hui de se réconcilier. Parce que si elles avaient été dans la même maison, elles ne se seraient pas disputées sur ce sujet. Parce que si elles avaient été dans le même dortoir, elles se seraient réconciliées depuis longtemps. Parce que si elles avaient été dans la même salle commune, elles auraient enterré cette dispute avant de partir. Parce que tout simplement, si elles avaient été dans la même maison, elles ne se seraient pas trompées. Lorsque le train arriva en gare, elles prirent leurs affaires et séparément, saluèrent leurs amis, comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Elles rejoignirent leur père avant de sortir de la gare. Il avait remarqué leur dispute, mais décida de ne pas s'en mêler, elles sont assez grandes pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'intervenir. Après avoir mis sa valise dans le coffre, Padma alla s'asseoir à l'avant, passant devant sa soeur en l'ignorant royalement. Celle-ci s'installa sur la banquette, derrière le siège de Padma. La voiture démarra et s'éloigna de la gare. Parvati et Padma ne prononcèrent pas un mot de tout le trajet, laissant leur père parler, chacune réfléchissant au sujet de leur dispute.

Valait-il la peine qu'elles se disputent pour cela ? Padma en doutait de plus en plus. Elle s'est laissé emporter par sa colère sinon ses paroles n'auraient pas dépassées sa pensée. Il s'agit de sa soeur, par Indra ! Jumelle qui plus est ! Elle aurait dû savoir que cela allait la blesser. Oui, mais comment ? Leur complicité s'était effilocher aux fils des années. Elle-même avait consacrée plus de temps à ses études qu'à sa soeur. Les autres continuaient à croire qu'elles étaient proches parce qu'elles sont jumelles alors que dans la réalité, elles étaient juste aussi proches que le sont d'autres frères et soeurs de différents âges. Pendant un moment, Padma regretta son enfance, loin du système de Maison, loin de ce fossé, quand elle était encore proche de sa jumelle. A l'époque de l'école primaire, elles s'amusaient à rendre fou leurs professeurs en s'échangeant leurs vêtements, il arrivait que leurs propres parents ne savent plus laquelle était qui. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire aux souvenirs des sermons de leurs parents lorsqu'ils se rendaient compte de la supercherie. Seule Shiva savait combien de fois cela était arrivé. Elles étaient alors si semblables, elles ne pensaient pas qu'elles allaient être séparées par le Choipeaux. Lorsque cette pensée l'effleura, Padma fronça les sourcils en se souvenant leur dispute. Devait-elle faire le premier pas ou attendre que sa soeur le fasse ? Après tout, toute la faute n'incombait pas qu'à elle, c'est aussi elle de Parvatie... Et puis merde ! Elle n'avait aucune envie de bouder sa soeur pendant toutes les vacances pour une histoire pareille ! Padma jeta donc sa fierté par la fenêtre et glissa sa main entre son siège et la portière pour la tendre derrière elle, vers Parvatie. Un instant s'écoula, faisant craindre à la jeune Indienne que la dispute était plus grave qu'elle ne le lui avait paru. Enfin, une main se glissa dans la sienne et la serra légèrement, ne la lâchant pas de tout le reste du trajet.

Lorsque leur père gara la voiture devant leur maison, elles se lâchèrent la main, détachèrent leur ceinture de sécurité et sortirent de la voiture. A la plus grande satisfaction de leur père, elles s'enlacèrent.

« Je suis désolée Padm', je n'aurais due te dire ce que j'ai dit.

- C'est moi, Parv', je n'aurais pas due intervenir. C'est ta vie après tout, tu peux sortir avec celui que tu veux.

- Quand même, j'aurais due te demander ton avis avant de sortir avec lui.

- Surtout que c'est un parfait crétin, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Padma.

- Padm' ! S'insurgea sa soeur.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! De toute façon, c'est un Serdaigle, je suis une Serdaigle donc je peux dire ce que je veux de lui étant donné qu'il est dans la même maison que moi !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette logique à deux noise ? Je croyais que tu étais la plus réfléchie !

- C'est logique : je suis une Serdaigle donc je peux dire ce que je veux sur les élèves de cette maison tandis que toi, tu es une Griffondor ce qui fait que tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur les têtes brûlées de ta maison ! En conséquence de quoi, je peux te dire que McLaggen est un crétin !»

Parvatie se mit à sourire devant l'argumentation de sa jumelle.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire avant que je sorte avec lui !»

Leur discussion fut coupée par l'intervention de leur père :

« Pourriez-vous terminer votre conversation plus tard, je vous signale que votre mère vous attend et qu'elle a exprès fait pour vous votre plat préféré sans oublier que je n'ai même pas droit à un bisous !»

Parvatie et Padma se regardèrent avant de se jeter dans les bras de leur père en riant avant de l'embrasser chacune sur une joue. La dispute des soeurs Patils était close, elles allaient pouvoir profiter de leurs vacances.


End file.
